Moe Summer Festival
Event Information Nothing says summer like a festival, right? There's all kinds of celebrations and games to enjoy, so let's make the most of the season while we can. 'Event Progress' Stamina will recover by 1 every 3 minutes and your base maximum stamina is 100. It is 5 hours for full stamina recharge. Each step will earn you 1 Event Point, and completing a Stage will earn you 4 Festival Tickets and 30 Event Points. Special Events Try your hand at some festival games to earn Event Points and Festival Medals. Your total number of Event Points earned will decide your Ranking Placement, and Festival Medals can be used to play the Event Gacha. 'Festival Games' Tap the Play Festival Games! button to open a list of games available at this summer festival. You'll need to use 1 Festival Ticket each time you want to play a game. You'll earn prizes for the number of successful completions of each game, too. 'Goldfish Scooping' This game gives you 10 chances at scooping up little goldfish. The more goldfish you scoop, the more Event Points and Festival Medals you'll earn. In order to get the big prizes, you'll want to scoop 5 or more fish each time you play. 'Diecutting' You'll find this game at my very own festival stand. You can choose to cut one of three shapes: a heart, a flower or an umbrella, each with increasing difficulty. If you manage to cut all 4 times without breaking it, you'll clear the game. Win or lose though, you'll still earn Event Points and Festival Medals, so don't worry. Of course, the more difficult a shape you attempt, the more rewards you'll receive in return though. If you succeed in all 4 cuts, you'll be on your way to receiving the diecutting grand prize, too. Want a hint? The grand prize count doesn't care about difficulty at all, so I recommend the easier shapes to get those 4 successes. 'Haunted House' This game sees you exploring a haunted house together with your MyRoid. The game will end after 10 paces, or if your MyRoid gets scared and leaves early. The further in you proceed, the more Event Points and Festival Medals you will receive. On very rare occasions, you might even receive Event Energy Drinks during this game. Making it all the way through the haunted house will count towards you earning the big prize for this game. 'Yo-Yo Fishing' This game features neither yo-yos nor fish, but never fear, it's very fun indeed. You just have to pull these little water balloons out of the water by the pieces of string attached to them. You'll still earn some Event Points and Festival Medals if you fail, but succeeding is of course better. The more you succeed the closer you'll get to the game's grand prize, too. 'Festival Game Prizes' After collecting a certain amount of Festival Game wins, you will get . Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Tales Of Yokai Gacha. The maximum Tie-up bonuses are: Early Clear Campaign Condition: Get 3500 Event Points 48 hours. Reward: Event Limited Gacha You can use 50 Festival Medals that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer, but can be used in the Server MI's Knitting Challenge. *'Note:' Exchanging Festival Medals does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Event Points obtained. *'Note:' Drop rate varies per item. Ranking Awards *'Note:' Ranking Awards are given out after event the event ends. *'Note:' Ranking is based on the total number of Event Points you have gained during the Event period. 'Ranks 1~100' ,Goldfish Lanterns, Summer Corsage 'Ranks 101~200' Goldfish Lanterns, Summer Corsage 'Ranks 201~1000' Goldfish Lanterns 'Ranks 1001~99999' Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Category:Events